


Open Your Eyes

by BeautifulKnight



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Bends the canonicity of the compilation just a little bit :D, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Snapshots, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulKnight/pseuds/BeautifulKnight
Summary: A collection of 30(ish... maybe) prompt fills for FF7.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting with 7 because I said so :D

_07\. Open your eyes_

 

Vincent Valentine blinked in the year εγλ 1984 and the world vanished. There was nothing to be done, no reality to wake up in because he _deserved this._ He deserved this so he wasn’t going to stop it, this sleep. Day after day his sins, his wrongdoings, his memories were thrown at him, subtly twisting and mutating into nightmares, and yet. And yet he slept on. Because he deserved this. He slept through the dust gathering on the coffin lid, the footsteps that began to eventually echo down the halls, the muffled screaming as the old mansion was brought into full use once more, then quieted again. Because as far as anyone was concerned, nobody was there. The room was unused, abandoned, insignificant in the grand scheme of things, just like he, Vincent had been.

 

His eyes opened again in εγλ 0007, not because he wanted them to, but because he heard the lid of his coffin clattering to the floor.

 

“Who…?” He began, wincing at the rasp of his voice, then stopped as a pair of wide eyes met his own. Glowing, like his own. Only Vincent’s eyes were red while the other man’s glowed green. No matter. Vincent was awake, meaning he wasn’t being punished for his sins. That was inexcusable.

 

“You must leave.” He told the eyes, but a faint curiosity rose in him. They were overflowing with some emotion, one that was familiar to him.

 

“You were having a nightmare.” The man said, not a question, a statement, that did it. Vincent sat up. The man was short, with flyaway blond hair and a worried crease between his brows. He was flanked by two people: a large man with a gun for an arm, and a woman with long, dark hair and brass knuckles.

 

He wasn’t sure what convinced him exactly, to join them. Maybe it was the hope of possibly seeing Lucrecia again, maybe because Sephiroth was in a way, his responsibility.

 

A small part of him whispered that it was for revenge, to make Hojo feel the same pain and torment that Vincent had felt at his hands for so long. He ignored that part… mostly.


	2. Electrify

_08\. Electrify_

 

“What rank were you? In SOLDIER, I mean.” She looked at him then, a faint smile dancing around her lips, her bright green eyes.

 

He could hardly breathe.

 

It was like electricity, he realized. A sudden jolt that left him just a little more stunned. Just a little more vulnerable. But also… safe, in some way. Cloud Strife, mercenary, former SOLDIER first class, was not supposed to feel vulnerable. He knew that instinctively, but he also didn’t want it to stop.

 

Aerith had been the first person to make him feel that way in… a while.

 

 _I’m leaving. Not interested. Go back to your house. Get out of here._ Unspoken words echoed around the decrepit playground. And maybe he should have said them.

 

Instead, he answered her, feeling just a little more vulnerable. There was something else then too, a niggling doubt at the back of his head, a spoken lie.

 

But the voices in his head could wait, right?


	3. Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of trouble with this one, sorry if it's a bit lackluster, I decided to just put it out and move on to the next one :P

_09\. Starlight_

 

Nibelheim stars were always visible, bright and colorful against the backdrop of a navy sky, a fact that Tifa Lockhart never appreciated until her move to Midgar. Midgar, where the plate blocked out the sky entirely and a thick, green haze of pollution draped itself over dirty glasses and the counter in her bar.

 

It was one of those same starlit nights in Nibelheim where everything was set in motion.

 

Cloud’s breath hung in the air as he gave her a startled smile, his legs swinging in the open air. She sat next to him on the watertower, careful to tuck her dress properly. She’d worried about such frivolous things back then.

 

“I didn’t think you’d make it… thanks for coming, Tifa.” His voice was so soft, it always was back then. His blue, _blue_ eyes shone then, not with chemicals, or etherial DNA, but purely reflecting the stars above.

 

He’d made a promise that she’d stupidly, selfishly thought he hadn’t kept. It amazed her, even now, how despite all the odds he’d faced, all the bizarre, insane coincidences that had to have occurred, that he’d saved her on that fateful night, so much like that one, just two years later.


	4. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would accept her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, sorry about the wait you guys! I've had a crazy schedule for a few months, but now things are getting better. i don't know if i'll be able to upload regularly, but rest assured I have every intention of finishing 30 or more prompts for this!
> 
> Thank you for waiting, and please enjoy this new (and sad 😞) chapter! I also have another chapter coming in a sec!

_10\. Sacrifice_

 

_Goodbye._

 

Aeris thinks it softly. Her entire being trembles at first, terrified at what was about to come, the fate that awaited her. But eventually she stills, terror dissolving into resignation. 

 

Determination.

 

If the planet was right about her fate, right about what she could do, then she had no reason to be afraid. She would cast holy, here, then she would die, here. That was the only way the planet would be saved. So what did she have to fear? She was dying so every single being on Gaia would live, so her friends would live. 

 

She would accept her fate.

 

But as Cloud approached her, sword drawn and empty fury in his face, Sephiroth, he faltered. He threw Zack’s sword to side, chest heaving and eyes wide, muttering apologies over and over. She’d thought that the planet had lied to her. Surely Cloud had been the one meant to kill her, she couldn’t see any other enemies around. Maybe she would be able to live and see the planet live alongside him—them after all. 

 

That notion, and any notion at all, stopped as something cold sliced through her heart.

 

She remembered the embrace of someone’s trembling arms and hot tears dripping into her hair, then a cold darkness swallowed her whole.

 

Green.


	5. Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The buster sword.

_11\. Honor_

 

The old man in the backroom of the Gongaga weapons shop was real crotchety. But he could sure as hell make a sword if you asked him in just the right way. 

 

So when a young man with a chip in his shoulder approached him, looking for a custom job, nothing like old man had ever seen before, he took it as a challenge.

 

_Two weeks,_ the boy had said _, two weeks._

 

Then the kid would be off to Midgar, off to become SOLDIER—the man laughed. Well, money was money, and the kid was paying a lot of it.

 

6 feet of raw steel. A 2,500 degree oven. An anvil, hammer, and two weeks later, the buster sword was ready. At least that’s what the old man called it at first, it sounded perfectly pretentious enough for a 13 year old kid who thought he was actually going to become SOLDIER and had ordered a 300 pound broadsword taller than he was.

 

Of course the kid liked it. He smiled as he took it from the shop in a creaky wooden wagon, pulling and pulling and trying not to let his face show the strain his arms were certainly feeling. 

 

The old man never saw him again, but the buster sword did. 

 

It felt the kid finally carry it properly, a SOLDIER, not even two years later.

 

and it it felt him die. Eight years after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews brighten my skies and fuel my writing addiction!


End file.
